gameknight999fandomcom-20200223-history
Event Timeline
This page is a timeline for all the events that happen in the Gameknight999 Books. 2009 *Herobrine is released into Minecraft's Survival Test, causing The Awakening to occur. *Herobrine attacks Smithy's village, causing a war to start between the monsters and the villagers. *Gameknight999 enters Minecraft's past *Herobrine creates Vo-Lok. *Herobrine creates Shaikulud. *Herobrine creates Oxus. *Vo-Lok and Smithy, among others, are killed in the Battle of Two-Sword Pass. *Herobrine creates the Shadow Crafters. *Herobrine creates Erebus. *The Oracle and the Light Crafters join Minecraft. * Gameknight999 and Carver defeat Herobrine's monsters during the Battle of Midnight Bridge. Long Ago in Minecraft Time (in the Far Lands) * The Great War starts. * Kobael was born around this time. * The wizards and warlocks create the magic artifacts. * The wizards create the Wizard City. * The warlocks create the vindicators and evokers as "living weapons." * The wizards create withers to help them fight against the vindicators and evokers. * The withers rebel against the wizards. * Mirthrandos shows mercy to Kobael, a young wither. * Tharus, the leader of the wizards, gives Mirthrandos the punishment of eternal life for showing mercy to Kobael. * The warlocks create the Broken Eight. * The Broken Eight were imprisoned. * The wizards killed the warlocks and trapped all the withers other than Kaza and Krael in the Cave of Slumber, winning the Great War. 2011 *The Oracle adds wolves to Minecraft. 2013 *Gameknight999 enters Minecraft for the first time, beginning the events of the Lost Prophecy. *Gameknight meets Crafter and The Mayor, and is greeted into Crafter's Village. *The Invasion of the Monsters occurs, and both Gameknight and Crafter are killed and revived on Hunter's Server. 2014 *Gameknight and Crafter meet Hunter. *Crafter is captured by Malacoda. *Crafter is saved from Malacoda, but Hunter is taken during the Battle for the Nether. *The NPCs move up to the server that houses The Source. *Malacoda is killed by Erebus *The Last Battle of the Source is fought, killing Erebus. *Mason reveals himself to be Minecraft's creator, Notch. *Gameknight999 returns to the Physical World. *Herobrine leaves an ominous message for Gameknight999 before teleporting away. 2015 *Xa-Tul is created by Herobrine. *The Council of Crafters rules that villagers cannot be seen using their hands, nor talking, in front of a user. The punishment for doing so is being kicked out of one's village. *Monet113 enters Minecraft. *Gameknight999 follows Monet into Minecraft. *The Woodcutter Twins are killed trying to save Monet from Zombie-Town. *Herobrine reveals himself to Gameknight999, and nearly kills Gameknight in the process. *The NPC army begins traveling to find the Oracle. *Tiller is killed in combat. *The NPCs find the Oracle and fight a battle at the Jungle Temple. Shaikulud is killed by Monet during the battle. *The villager army escapes to the ocean aboard boats left by Shawny. *The Oracle's physical body is killed by Herobrine. *The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are created. *The villagers find the Book of Wisdom by killing The Elder Guardian. *Herobrine is turned into a pig and is imprisoned, due to Stonecutter's sacrifice. *Gameknight and Monet are brought home by their dad. *The Shadow of Evil attacks Crafter. *Hunter gets Gameknight and Monkeypants to enter Minecraft. *Morgana brews a potion for Crafter and joins Gameknight's party. *Herobrine is collected from his prison and put on a leash by Herder. *The group is attacked by The Swarm. *The group enters The End and defeats the Ender Dragon. *Herobrine is dropped into the void. *Herobrine is reborn as the Ender Dragon. *Construction of Castle Gameknight begins. *Herobrine teleports himself to the Overworld. *Xa-Tul's army of zombies is destroyed in the False Attack. *Herobrine commands Feyd to seek out Shaivalak. *Herobrine is defeated and his XP is collected in an Ender chest. 2016 *Herobrine begins creating whining sounds to annoy the villagers. *Gameknight, Monkeypants, Crafter, Hunter, Herder, Stitcher, and Baker begin traveling to The Nether to rid themselves of Herobrine's XP. *Herder is possessed by Herobrine. *Monkeypants returns to the Physical World and brings Gameknight back as well, trapping Herobrine in a computer and destroying it. *Gameknight returns to Minecraft as a regular user and fights in the Last Battle. *Gameknight returns to Minecraft. *Herobrine's command blocks begin activating. *Butch's village is severely damaged by Herobrine's command blocks. *Shaivalak and Reaper are killed during the Command Block Battle. *Charybdis begins attacking the Overworld with his enhanced blazes. *Butch, Snowbrin, and Charybdis are killed during battle in the Nether, among others. *Xa-Tul begins amassing a giant zombie army to try and overload the server. *The Endermen team up with Gameknight to save the server from destruction. *Feyd sacrifices himself to destroy Xa-Tul in The Last Battle for the Server. *Gameknight returns to the Physical World. *The Digitizer is upgraded. *Gameknight travels back in time. *Gameknight returns to the present. 2017 *Entity303 sends a message to Gameknight, causing him to enter Minecraft yet again to save his friends. *Gameknight and Hunter save the village, but are unsure of who Entity303 is or what he wants. 2018 (in the Far Lands) * Kaza, the Wither King, has Tu-Kar the Zombie Warlord and his zombies kill villagers (other than the warriors) and steal their village's gold. * Planter obtains Needle. * Er-Lan joins Watcher and his friends. * Watcher and his friends kill the Zombie General. * Watcher and his friends kill Tu-Kar. * Watcher and his friends kill Kaza and free the enslaved villagers. * Planter gives Watcher needle. * Krael makes himself the Wither King and gets the first Crown of Skulls. * Krael gives Rusak the Skeleton Warlord the Fossil Bow of Destruction and has Rusak and his skeletons attack the villagers and hunt for the magical artifacts. * Er-Lan is given armor. * Watcher and his friends obtain the fire and water arrows. * Ratlan the Skeleton Captain is killed by Watcher and his friends. Category:Events Category:Wiki